Elsa's secret
by sassyfriend
Summary: Anna has waited for years for her sister to respond to her knocking will Elsa finally come out?
1. Chapter 1

Anna woke up groggily, finding herself leaning against Elsa's bedroom door.

She listened silently, wondering if her big sister was still awake, and she assumed that she was, but she asked just to make sure.  
"Elsa, are you awake?"

"Anna?"Els'as soft reply, full of fear replied, "Please go away..."

She really didn't want to deal with anyone at this time, especially her sister, the one that she was trying to stay away from, for fear of hurting her again.

The red head sighed.

This was what happend everyday of their lives now; it hurt her deeply that her sister didn't want to be with her. She was about to get up and walk away when she heard sobbing on the other side of the door.

She'd spend every day, trying to coax her sister, tocome out and play, and getting the same response didn't hurt her as much as the pain she felt now.

The King an Queen of Arendelle had been buried earlier that day, everyone present, save for the two sisters, who mourned and refused to come out of their rooms, until Anna had come to her sister's room, seeking comfort, for she had no one else to turn to.

It seemed however, that elsa didn't want to speak to her, this causing her to feel distraught and more depressed than she felt before.

"Elsa, can we just talk? You don't have to come out if you don't want." Anna sighed and waited.

"Mama and Papa are dead..." elsa responded, her voice quavering and shaking from sadness, and it seemed she was on the verge of tears.

Anna turned around and touched the door, surprised her sister was actually speaking to her at all.

Was her sister actually talking to her?

Was this a sign that she wasn't ignoring her?

Or, was it just a dream?

A dream from which Anna would wake up from at anymoment, but she shrugged the thought off,.

Anna would have felt joy and elation, had it not been for her dispirited state.

"I know. I miss them too."

"I'm scared..." Elsa whimpered.

She heard Anna gasp in surprise, and realized the door had turned freezing cold.

On the other side of the door, Elsa was trying hard to control her emotions, but no matter how hard she tried to hold back the ice that wanted to come out, she couldn't help but still feel distraught, and using the little willpower she had,

she took a shaky breath, gripping the doorknob, which grew colder by her touch, dissipating the ice.

"Elsa, how did you do that?" The red head asked, her voice full of curiosity and wonder.

How was elsa abel to freeze the doorknob?

Did she possess some sort of magical ability?

As far as Anna was concerned, Elsa was normal, well, at least until the powers were revealed.

Anna heard Elsa sniffing. "Mama and Papa didn't want you to know."

"Didn't want me to know what?" Anna inquired with much confusion.

What was so important that she wasn't allowed to know?DHad her parents kept something hidden from her, for all those years?

"Meet me in the ballroom..." Elsa hesitated, before continuing, holding out a breath sshe hadn't realized she was holding. "I have something to show you..."

* * *

Anna was waiting in the ballroom for her big sister, wondering what on earth was going on.

Why did elsa want her to meet here?

What was the reasoning behind all this?

The door suddenly opened and Elsa silently walked in, head down, shoulders hunched looking as if she was going to be killed for this.

Slowly, she made her way to where her sister sat on a sofa.

She stopped, before she completely reached her though, and stood, stock still as she took in her younger sister.

Anna was beautiful, with freckles dotting her upper cheeks, and her skin was flawless.

She had aquamarine eyes, and her eyelashes were long and black.

The dress she was wearing was long, flowing and black, which matched her long headband.

"Hey.." The red head said, her sister coming over next to her.

"Hi..." Elsa sighed, feeling troubled.

"What did you want to show me?" Anna asked.

"Can i tell you what happend when we were kids?" Elsa aske, reaching the sofasitting down.

"Of course, Elsa. You can tell me whatever you want and need too." Anna replied.

Elsa gulped, nodding.

"When we were little, you would always wake me up very early in the morning to play.

One morning, you woke me, and asked me to build a snowman...as you did every morning."

Anna smiled, nodding for her sister to continue.

"We came in here. And I..." Elsa grimaced, bracing herself for what was about tocome next.

Here was the moment where she would tell Anna what happened.

Although Anna never knewwhat had truly transpired during all those years, she guessed something had to of happend to her sister or to her

"Elsa?" She asked softly.

"I...have...ice...powers..." Elsa started crying.

Anna stared, dumbfounded at her sister. "You have ice powers? Why are you crying?"

Elsa shook her head. "When we were playing, I hit you with them..."

Anna cocked her head, curiously. "How did it happen?"

"I made you snow piles to jump on, and you kept leaping off them faster and faster. I asked you to slow down, but you didn't hear me, and you leapt off the last one before i could make you a new one...I slipped on my ice, and I...hit...you...in the...head..you were so...cold...I thought..I...had..killed...you..."

Elsa buried her face in her hands and sobbed hard.

Suddenly the feeling of warmth wrapping around her startled Elsa. She looked up to find Anna had her arms wrapped around her.

"N...No, Anna. I'm not...safe!" Elsa cried, trying to back away, but Anna seemed to have a firm, but gentle grip on her sister.

"Elsa, it was an accident..." Anna whispered, stroking her sister's blonde hair.

The blonde stopped trying to wriggle free and instead, leaned her head against her sister, burying her face into the folds of her sister's sleave.

The red head sighed sadly. "Is that why we never saw each other again?"

Elsa silently nodded. "Papa and Mama...didn't want me...near you...again."

Anna stroked her sister's hair and kept quiet, as her sister sobbed against her.

Elsa suddenly wailed in anger and pain.

"I know, Elsa. I know." The red head whispered.

"I loved them...and they hurt us!" Elsa screamed, her sadness being replaced by anger.

How could they have done this to them?

They ruined their childhood!

Anna started sobbing hard as they hugged each other tightly. "They just... didn't.. know what.. to do, Elsa..."

After their sobbing subsided, Elsa silently sat there with her younger sister; Anna gently stroking her hair some more.

The blonde closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sadness she felt for leaving her sister out all those years ago.

"You wanted to show me something." Anna whispered, remembering why Elsa had wanted to meet her here in the first place.

Elsa nodded and tipped her fingers up and wriggled them.

Suddenly, snowflakes shot up to the ceiling, a gentle snowfall descending upon the sisters, and Anna noticed the purple coloring in them turned to Elsa.

"Elsa?"

"Huh?" Elsa whispered.

"They are beautiful." Anna softly replied.

Elsa glanced at her sister, sighing as they both watched the snowflakes, which continued to fall gently on the sisters, some of them still hovering in the air, Anna continuing to watch in amazement at her sister's power, which had been revealed just a few minutes ago.

Anna, captivated by the snowflakes, wasn't sure what else to say to her sister, for she was just very taken aback by the spectacle that was in front of them; these were her sister's powers,

The powers that her parents wanted to be concealed, for fear they'd be dangerous.

The blonde shivered, gazing down at her hands, which had released the bottled-up power that had been kept hidden for 13 years.

Although she had a bit of resentment towards her parents for hiding her away, she missed them no matter how mean and cruel it had been, for them to lock her away.

They had always tried their best to be by her side, but due to duties and such, they were of little help, and now, Elsa wished that things were different, but she knew that it wouldn't be possible.

After today, she'd have to return to being isolated in her room, but … what would become of Anna?

She'd be forced to be lonely again, and Elsa was her only remaining family, and Elsa knew that thinking that being isolated would do nothing; it was time to put the past behind her.

This was time to focus on what was ahead.

Anna, during this long period, was often found walking down the halls, a distraught expression on her face, and her parents would often ask her if she was okay, and she'd respond by saying that she wished she could see Elsa.

To cheer her up,

Mama would often sing songs to her, and Papa would read her stories, and they explained to Anna that it would be "for the best." If she never saw her parents, the Princess never knowing why, until today.

Anna felt her sister shivering against her body and asked, "Are you cold?"

Elsa shook her head, dismissing the question. "The cold never bothers me."

"Memories?" The red head asked, looking towards her sister,

Elsa turning away from her, and leaned her head against the sofa, on the verge of tears again, Anna immediately knowing what was wrong.

The red head rested her hand gently on the back of her sister, as Elsa continued to shiver, buriing her face farther into the sofa, trying to not let the tears flow out of her eyes, but Anna knew what the prbllem was, so she put an arm around her sssister.

"Remember how Mama used to sing to us when we were little?" Anna asked, and Elsa's breath came out in gasps, as the memories of their time together as a family came to the surfice.

Anna rubbed her sister's back, trying to comfort her sister, who was again, on the verge of tears.

"I used.. to.. love... Mama's... voice..." The reply tumbled out of the blonde's mouth, her sister nodding her head in agreement.

"It was so pretty." Anna agreed, but then, her expression saddened. "I wish they were back with us, mama especially."

"Yeah, me too," Elsa answered, feeling the sadness in her, as what Anna had said registered; she, too, wanted her parents back, as cruel as they may have seemd, but she still loved them deep inside.

"Hey, cheer up. It'll be alright." Elsa told her sister, hoping that this comment would asure her, and Anna knew her older sister was right.

"You're right."

"I know I am," Elsa said, hugging her sister close.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna and Elsa both sighed and sat in silence for some time neither of the pair speaking to each other, after the fateful news had been revealed, both sisters wishing that both parents were back. Although the sisters tried to forget the tragedy that had taken their mother and father, they still felt a twinge of sadness and grief, though neither of them tried to show it.

The red head smiled sadly and glanced at her sister.

"Let's go eat..." she suggested, but Elsa shook her head sadly.

"I'm too scared right now."

"Your powers?" the princess asked, Elsa nodding her head in agreement.

"You know, if papa were here, he'd be furious at you even knowing..." Elsa told her sister, who looked at her, bemused as to why her father would be furious, but Anna felt like she knew the answer.

Elsa could just imagine her father, his face an angry shade of red, reprimanding Anna for knowing about her powers, the thought just making her shudder.

She felt like even though Anna should know about her powers, her father would probably have done something worse, than separating the sisters and Elsa couldn't bear to think about what he would have done, if Anna found out about her secret.

"Oh, I see now." The princess said, looking at Elsa's expression which explained her bemusement.

"So, do you want to go eat?" the princess said, standing up, and reaching for Elsa's hand, and for the queen, this new type of contact was something she wasn't used to, but she accepted the hand gratefully.

"Y-yeah, let's go." Elsa said, the two sisters walking out of the room.

* * *

After having eaten a delicious lunch, the sisters then walked down the dark, gloomy corridors, since they had nothing else to do, for they were still trying to get over their grief that had taken a toll on their spirits, especially Anna's, whose spirit that was usually ecstatic.

For Elsa, this also took a toll on her emotions, because not only did it make her feel distraught, but it also made her feel a slight bit of anger towards them, her parents, who wanted the sisters to be separated, all because of one accident.

* * *

After walking for a good five minutes, the two finally stopped at the former king and queen's portrait, which was covered with a black curtain, and both sisters stopped in front of the portrait, not saying anything as they just stood.

"They're really gone, aren't they?" Elsa queried, trying to fight back the tears that were trying to come out of her eyes, and Anna, seeing that Elsa was about to cry, came over, putting an arm around her comfortingly.

"Hey, it's okay." Anna soothed, as the queen came closer, and Anna pulled her in to an embrace, her younger sister feeling her dress becoming wet, due to her sister's tears, which were now rolling down her cheeks.

"It's ok to cry, Elsa." Anna whispered, just holding her close as the tears fell from the queen's eyes, and on to her dress.

"I know, but it's hard to believe they're really gone." Elsa answered, as she continued to cry, her grief and sadness getting the best of her; oh how she missed her parents, how she wished they could come back, but alas, that was not so.

Elsa hoped that if her parents were still alive, they'd apologize to both sisters, telling them that what they did was a mistake, and the two should never have been isolated, but what else could they have done?

Surely, they could have figured out a better way for Elsa to control her powers, besides locking her away from the world, and most importantly, from Anna.

Now, as she wept, she thought about the many years that she had been locked away from her ssister, and she knew that if she went back to her room, to repaeat what sshe had done for many years, it wouldn't do any good for either of them.

Now, Elsa realized that the sisters needed each other more than ever, and since Elsa already told Anna about her magic, it was time that they caught up on their bonding.

* * *

Anna remembered the first time the news that their parents had died had come from Kai, the servant who, along with his wife, Gerda, who had served the royal family for years, long before Elsa's birth.

When the servant had approached the princess with a sad expression, he had told her that Gerda had just informed her sister as well, about the tragedy.

Once she was alone in the picture room, Anna had sank onto the floor, bursting into loud sobs, the reality hitting her like a tidal wave.

Her parents were really gone, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She had never really known where Agdar and Idunn were going, except she remembered them saying that it was a trip to another kingdom, and Anna hoped that they'd return safely, which unfortunately, didn't happen.

Oh, if only Elsa was with her; she'd make things better. Maybe, not 100 percent, but it would make Anna feel better, knowing that her sister was feeling the same way.

They'd both be able to share their emotions, each comforting the other, while the tears flowed.

Anna felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, feeling like it had been stepped on a million times over. She felt like there was a big gap and rift in her heart, the only family left being her sister, Elsa, who wouldn't even talk to her, let alone come out of her room, to share the grief.

Once she had finished weeping, she had been so tired, that she couldn't even make it back to her room. She had, after a good long time, finished letting out all her tears, falling asleep after the whole affair, for she had been exhausted from weeping so much.

Gerda had found her, laying in a fetal [position on the floor, and seeing the princess's tear-streaked face, the servant must have guessed she had been crying.

Taking the princess carefully, so as not to wake her, the servant carried her to her chamber, laying her in the bed, tucking her in.

After she was sure the princess was comfortable, she left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Anna had woken up around midnight and had just wandered the halls, the darkness fitting her mood. She was feeling rather depressed, having heard about the death of her parents earlier that day, the news still plaguing her like a nightmare.

Although she tried to convince herself that it wasn't true, Anna knew that that that the news that Kai had given her was real; her parents were really gone, and there wasn't a way to bring them back.

Now, she walked through the dark halls, a glum expression on her face, as she passed the many doors that were on either side of the corridor.

While she walked, she noticed that the candles that would normally light up the corridor were blown out, hence why the halls were so dark and gloomy.

Or, was it the fact that the entire castle and kingdom was grieving for their monarchs? During the funeral, which had been a small affair with Anna being the only one able to attend, she remembered trying to keep the tears from flowing, as she witnessed her parents being lowered in to their graves. She also recalled the whole castle staff dressed in black for the occasion, for Idunn and Agdrar was good rulers, and good parents, well, up until they shut both sisters away from each other.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking down the hallways, Anna silently found her parent's bedroom, and opening the door, stepped inside.

Closing the door, she went to their bed, and sat on it, just staring at the wall, as numbness washed over her, the redhead running her hands along the soft blankets.

As she did this, she looked about the room, with her parents' things still in the chamber, for they haven't been removed yet, this only making the princess almost want to cry again, because she missed them so. Just seeing the chamber in general, made her want to just bury her face in the pillows, not caring if anyone would find her. She just wanted to disappear, to forget about everything in the world.

Oh, how she wished they could come back, how she wished they didn't have to be lost at sea.

Even though she had a slight resentment towards them because they isolated her and Elsa away from each other(never knowing why they said that she couldn't see her until she had been told the news by Elsa), she still loved her parents, despite the actions they had done. If Anna could go back in time to bring her parents back and if her parents could come back, they'd apologize to both her and their eldest, saying that what they had done was a mistake.

* * *

Gerda, who had been walking down the halls, heard the door open and close, and after a few minutes, she went to check it out. She figured it must be a servant or her husband, Kai going in to retrieve the king and queen's items to move out of the room. Or, it could be either of the sisters, she guessed.

Quietly, she opened the door, to find Anna sitting alone on the bed, a glum expression on her face. The princess looked depressed, more so then when she had found her in the portrait room. She assumed that taking the news of the dead monarchs wasn't easy for her, but who could blame her?

It wasn't easy for anyone in the castle, or even in the kingdom. Most shops had closed, due to the tragic event, the townspeople departing to go home early to their homes, to grieve; the death of the two monarchs had turned the kingdom in to a depressing place of residence. It had also taken a toll on everyone, even the children, even though they didn't understand what was happening.

"Honey" Are you alright?" The servant asked, gently going over to the princess, sitting down next to her, concern and worry evident in her voice.

Anna blinked her eyes, looking over at Gerda, who was sat next to her. "I-I don't know. I honestly don't know what to feel. I don't know whether to be happy or sad, joyous or depressed. I just wish they were here. It'd be a lot easier. And Elsa isn't able to comfort me at this hour, even though I know she has tried, and I know she's hurting too. I just wish that she was here to console me right now, it'd make me feel better, knowing that we can both grieve together."

'"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Gerda said after hearing the princess relate her feelings. "I wish they were here too, they were great rulers. I just hope that if you ever do reconnect with your sister, that hopefully, the both of you can be as close as you once were."

Anna just let the servant's words sink in, and she tried to be positive about what Gerda said, but she knew that it wouldn't work. Elsa would forever remain in isolation, the two never being able to be as close and inseparable as they once were. But, wasn't there always a light at the end of the tunnel? What if there was hope?

"Thank you, Gerda." Anna said after a while, and the servant responded quietly, the two young women just sitting in silence, not speaking to each other.

"So Princess Anna, did you get the chance to see your sister at all?" Gerda questioned carefully, knowing the isolation was a difficult subject for both. It broke Gerda's heart to see the two inseparable sisters being isolated. After finding out the news from the king and queen, she didn't say a word to try and change the minds of the monarchs, but deep down, she felt that each of the sisters were not taking the new arrangements well, especially Anna.

"Yes, I did manage to see her," Anna responded, trying to keep her voice from quivering, '"And we went to the ballroom, and she told me the real truth about what happened during the last 13 years. She then went on to show me her powers. They're absolutely beautiful. I never knew the reason for us being separated, until now."

"They didn't want you to know. They thought it'd be for the best, if you didn't figure it out." Gerda explained, "But, I feel that Elsa telling you what really happened was a good thing, on her part. I think she figured you should know what happened. You are her sister, after all."

After a few minutes of silence, Gerda suggested that they go in to the kitchen for some hot chocolate, and Anna agreed, knowing that the drink would make her feel somewhat better.


	3. Chapter 3

After their hot chocolate, Gerda went back to work so Anna was sitting in the kitchen alone, when she noticed Elsa hovering in the walkway, staring at her sadly.

Her hair was disheveled from sleep and unkempt, her eyes having dark circles under them, due to fatigue and her face was unusually pale. Elsa, due to the events of the day, had been unable to sleep, the thoughts of her parents' death still affecting her. As much as she tried hard not to think about it, she couldn't help but still feel distraught about the whole affair, for she had a hard time believing that what Kai had told her was true. She just assumed that the servant had just came to deliver some news, but what she didn't expect, was that the news was of her parents' passing, due to a storm while they were at sea.

After hearing this, Elsa just sat in the corner, grieving as her powers let loose, snowflakes suspended in the air, due to her grief. Then, she and her sister had managed to talk, the two then going to the ballroom and throughout the whole affair, Elsa showed her powers to her younger sister, explaining the reason for the isolation.

"Did you sleep at all?" Anna asked, beckoning Elsa to come sit by her, the queen sighing as she walked to the chair Anna had pulled out for her, sitting down. "No. Not at all."

"Let me guess… you couldn't sleep because of what happened yesterday?" Anna guessed and Elsa shook her head, her sister immediately showing a face of concern and empathy for her older sister. In truth, Anna wasn't able to sleep either, only being able to do so for a few hours, until she woke up to have a midnight stroll.

The blonde head's hands shook violently as ice started to form on the floor, immediately spreading to the other side of the kitchen, the area under the table now covered in a sheet of slippery, dangerous ice. This was too much for Elsa; she really couldn't bear it anymore and she needed to release her sadness somehow. She couldn't conceal it any longer; even using her mantra didn't help anymore. The only other person who knew was Anna, who had recently discovered her powers, but that was it, except for Gerda and Kai, who also knew.

Anna, noticing the ice, quickly put a hand on Elsa's shoulder, trying to calm the queen, who was shaking. "Elsa, it's alright. Um, is there a way that you can thaw the ice, so I don't slip?"

Elsa tried to dissipate the ice, but to no avail. Was there a way to thaw it? If there was a way to thaw the ice, then Elsa didn't know about it.

"I-I'm not sure." Elsa said with much difficulty, "I don't think there is a way. Guess we'll just have to wait till it melts."

"Um, wait." Anna said, rising from her chair, but Elsa, seeing what she was about to do, quickly stayed her arm. "Anna, no! You'll hurt yourself."

"Elsa, I'll be fine." Anna assured, rising from her chair again, carefully treading across the slippery floor to the door to go fetch a servant.

Just then, the ice on the floor quickly melted, causing a puddle to form on the tile and both sisters looked on in bemusement as to what just happened.

"Anna?" Elsa asked in disbelief, peering around the room. "What just happened?"

"Elsa? I think we found the answer," Anna said, "I think the answer is love, which is what we've been trying to give towards each other, during these tough times. Elsa, I love you and I know you love me too, this is the answer! True love, Elsa! We've shown each other that we love each other by comforting one another, while getting over our grief."

Elsa just let her sister's words sink in and she realized then, that her sister was right. Love, this really was the answer and Anna had spoken truthfully. They did show love towards each other, by giving comfort, especially when both needed it most.

She glanced at the puddle, which had previously been ice, and she looked towards her sister, a small smile on her face. "You know what, Anna? I think you've found the answer."

Both sisters said nothing as they sat, just happy to be in each other's presence, no longer feeling the same amount of grief they had earlier, because both knew they had each other and they had faith that they would get through anything together.


End file.
